Together Again
by Darling-Angel-Puff
Summary: There was something in the past for Hermione and Draco, but that was before. Now they've met again, but there's one thing in their way... DMHG
1. An Engagement

Hey guys. This is a new story that i've written about Draco/Hermione. If you don't like Ron bashing then quit while you're ahead, it won't happen for awhile though... Not for the next few chapters anyway.

_Disclaimer - I don't own anybody in this story... not yet anyway!!! Mwa ha ha!!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - An Engagement**

**5 Years after Hogwarts**

**Hogsmeade**

Hermione looked around her and smiled. It was her birthday, and everybody who mattered most to her was sitting around a table at the Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmeade.

Harry and Ron were sitting on either side of her. Harry was now not only her best friend, but was like a brother to her. Ron, on the other hand, had become much, much more. In their seventh year, Ron had finally asked her to go put with him, and she had said yes, adding a kiss for good measure. She smiled as she remembered that first kiss.

She shook herself out of her dreamy state and stood up.

"Thank you so much, all of you, for coming today." She announced, "It means so much to me that you're all here…"

"Hermione,' interrupted Harry, who knew something that she didn't. "There's something that I think you should hear before you say thank you."

"What Harry?" she asked, looking perplexed.

"Not from me. Look behind you."

Hermione turned, and gasped when she saw Ron down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger," he began, "Would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" she answered breathlessly. Why am I so surprised, she thought as he slipped the ring on her finger, I've been expecting this for ages.

Ron stood up and kissed her, and she returned the kiss, with just as much passion as he did.

* * *

So thanks for reading anyway. Like i said, if you don't like Ron bashing quit while you're ahead.

Read and Review, and i'll update the story, i already have the next 12 chapters ready, but i won't post until i update them. I'll also mention your name, whether the review is good or bad.

Ta Ta, and see you soon... _or else_... (Only Kidding. LOL)


	2. Good Cooking

Okay, now here is the second chapter of the story, i know it's really short, but if i get some reviews, than i'll be only to happy to give you the next chapter!!

**Thanks To:**

_**Emma-Louise1993 - **glad to know you like it. The Ron bashing's not for a while yet, but is going to happen. Trust me, what i have so far makes him look like a real asshole._

_**JordanGoombette -** Well, here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer - I still don't own wnything yet... but i have some characters of my own invention later on in my story. YAY!!!_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Good Cooking

1 Year Later (6 Years after Hogwarts)

London

Hermione woke up and smiled to herself. It was her birthday, and it was also one year since she and Ron had become engaged.

She started to get out of bed, when Ron walked in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Oh no you don't sweetheart," he smiled. "You've got breakfast in bed this morning. Happy Birthday." He added, kissing her on the forehead and placing the breakfast tray on her bed.

"Thanks honey." Replied Hermione, grinning as she looked at the blueberry pancakes. She took a bite.

"Mmmmm, these are good… did you make them yourself?" asked Hermione.

Mmhmm," answered Ron. "I remembered hoe much you loved them so I asked mum for her recipe."

"I never you were such a good cook."

"Mum taught all of us how to cook. If I remember clearly, it was something about our wives not having to do everything for us." He grimaced. "Isn't really very manly. Used to hide it very well." He smiled, "You'd better eat up, Harry and Ginny will be here any minute now."

"Okay." Came the reply from Hermione, who was shoveling pancakes down her throat.

Hermione walked down the stairs to find Harry and Ginny waiting for her in the Lounge.

Harry picked her up and spun her around. "Happy Birthday Hermione!"

"Put me down!" she demanded laughing.

When he put her down, Ginny ran up and threw her arms around Hermione in a huge hug. "Happy Birthday!" she cried.

"Now it's time for your birthday present." Announced Ron. "Pack your bags Hermione."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because we're going on holiday sweetheart, all four of us." He replied, a huge grin on his face, "I knew how much you wanted to go to that new wizards resort, so I got you two weeks off work."

"Oh Ron!!" she cried, jumping into his arms. "Thank you so much! C'mon Ginny, help me pack."

* * *

_And i wonder how the resorts going to go... Read and Review if you want to find out!!!_

_Thank You my faithful readers ... (If i have any yet)._

_P.S. I'll always mention my reviewers. Ta Ta._


	3. A Shirt and A Skirt

Now people's, i am very dissappointed with you... I WANT MORE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!

Great! Now that the bad parts over, i would like to thank my one solitary Reviewer, **_MissDot._** Now people's, if you want to keep this story going, you have to review, otyherwise we'll never get to the actual Ron bashing!!!! That's all for nor now. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer - I own nothing in this story... except for the resort...and...i'm not going to tell you yet 'cause that would be giving away my story...Mwa ha ha_

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Skirt and a shirt 

**The Resort**

Hermione looked around and smiled to herself. She was in the suite of rooms that her and Ron had been sharing.

It was a beautiful suite. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a lounge area, and a balcony which had a magnificent view.

Hermione ran out onto thebalcony. "Oh Ron, come out and have a look at this view, it's breathtaking!"

"In a minute sweetheart." He called back. "Just let me finish unpacking."

Hermione decided to go back inside rather than wait for Ron. " This resort is so wonderful Ron. Thank you so so much."

"It was nothing." He replied, grinning. "I thought that you deserved a nice holiday. You work too hard. Though I must admit, I did have a hell of a time hiding it from you."

"Well it was an amazing surprise, and you hid it brilliantly." She stopped, looking thoughtful for a second. "I suppose that Harry and Ginny were in on it as well?"

"Yep," he answered, sitting behind her and massaging her shouders. " Harry was the one who got you the two weeks off work. C'mon sweetheart. Change into your bathing suit, and we'll go down to the pool."

"Sure. I'll be back in a jiffy."

She went back into the bedroom, and changed into her new bikini. It was pale pink, with pale blue flowers on it. Then, after a moments thought, she decided to put on a turquoise t-shirt an askirt that stopped just short of her knees.

She walke back out and smiled when ron lokked at strangely.

"C'mon Ron," she said cheerfully, "I feel like a nice long swim!"

They walked down and met Ginny and Harry in the resort lobby. Then, with with Hermione and Ginny leading the way, they made their way towards th pool.

"I swear that she's doing this deliberately, just to tease me," muttered Ron to Harry.

"What are you on about mate?"

"She bought herself a new bikini a few weeks ago," explained Ron, "But she hasn't worn it yet. Now that she is wering it, she's hiding it just to tease me."

"Not for much longer," said harry, pointing over to wear the girls had sat down.

Ron looked over and wtched Hermione slowly pull her t-shirt over her head, and then slide out of her skirt. He grinned to himself. _I've got to be the luckiest guy on earth, _he thought to himself.

What Ron failed to notice, was that someone else was eying Hermione from the other side of the pool.

* * *

Now... who could be watching hermione from the other side of the pool?? Any guess's people??? Review and tell me who you think it is... and what you think of my story...!! 

As per usaul, no reviews, no updates, it's that simple!!

Thanks for Reading!!


	4. One Wonderful Kiss

Well, once again, hello to all of my wonderful readers. Sorry about the wait, but i'm here now, so no need to worry.

Firstly, I would like to say thank you to my to reviewers, **_JordanGoombette _**and **_Emma-Louise 1993_**, for your faith in my beautiful story.

Now, for all the rest of you, i know there are people out there reding this story, so please please PLEASE reveiew after you've read it. That way i know that you all like it.

Now... here's Chapter 4...

_Disclaimer - I do not own any part of this magical world... if i did i would be part of it..._

* * *

Chapter 4 – One Wonderful Kiss

Draco Malfoy watched her undress from the other side of the pool, and saw for the first time in six years, the woman that he had loved. Seeing her again now made him realise that he always had.

So when he saw Ron Weasly possessively wrap his arms around her, and the glint of an engagement ring as she, in turn, wrapped her arms around him, he felt like he could cry.

Six years it had been since he'd seen her. Six years since he had talked to her, or held her. Six years since they had shared one wonderful kiss. Six whole years and now here she was, engaged.

He turned away from, not wanting to watch the way that Ron was holding her. He wanted to talk to Hermione, but he didn't want to have to talk to the others. They still despised him, even after he had been one of the main contributors to the fall of the Death Eaters. But she had liked him. She had listened to him and understood him.

He looked over at Pansy and fought to suppress a shudder. He couldn't stand her, but he was lonely. He tried to pretend that she could make him happy.

"C'mon Pansy," he muttered, "Let's go back to our suite. I'm getting bored here."

"Coming darling," she answered, standing up.

Together they walked back up to their suite, but not before Draco had had one last look at Hermione.

_She really is beautiful_, he thought to himself, smiling.

Once again he was remembering their one wonderful kiss.

* * *

So once again... the end of a chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reveiw!! It could be life or death for me!!!! (Only kidding). But please do reveiw, and remember, i only update if you reveiw.

Oh, and sorry that it's so short, but i swear that there are some longer chapters coming up.

Ta Ta to my faithful readers,

darlingangelpuff


	5. Meetings While Walking

Well, faithful readers. Welcome back to my story. Now, firstly i would like to say my thank yous.

Firstly, thank you to my two reviewers, **_Emma-Louise 1993_** and **_Daneille Molfoy_**. Secondly, i would like to say thanksto **_denying addiction_** and **_IndulgentWriter_** for adding _Together Again_ onto their Story alerts. And finally, i woul like to thank **_Daneille Molfoy _**once again for adding little old me to their author alerts. Thanks a bunch you guys.

Now, for the rest of you, if you would like to see your names here, then reveiw, add me to your story alerts, or even your author alerts. it'd be most welcome. oh and try to reveiw, otherwise i won't update, and then everybody's missing out. ENJOY!!

_Disclaimer - I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe... except for this relationship._

* * *

Chapter 5 – Meetings While Walking

"Ron," called Hermione. "I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay sweetheart," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Be careful."

"I will."

"Enjoy your walk."

Hermione left the suite, looking forward to her solitary walk. She always made sure that she took a walk everyday, no matter where she was. It was her only chance to get away from everything and just think.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even realise that there was someone in front of her until she ran into him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Then she looked up, and her mouth widened in surprise, "Draco?"

"Hello 'Mione." He replied, his voice shaking.

'Mione. Nobody else had ever called her that.

She still remembered when they had first talked, first really talked, back in their 7th year.

Harry and Ron had gone off to fight for the order, and to destroy Voldemort. Everybody had agreed that, because she was a muggle-born, it would be safer for her to stay in the Order Headquarters and do what she was best at – research. So she had, and it had been very lonely work.

But it had all changed when Draco had come to their doorstep, practically begging for help and protection. Eventually, they had become secret friends. Then, one day, he had kissed her and, realising that she had fallen in love with him, she had kissed him back.

"'Mione?" he said again, pulling her back into reality.

"Hello Draco," she replied, "it's just been so long since I've seen you… I didn't know what to say. Do want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

"How are you Draco?" she asked.

"Okay. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm engaged to Ron now."

"I know, I saw you at the pool. He's a lucky guy."

"And I'm lucky to have him."

Draco stopped and looked directly into her eyes. "Why did you have to end it before it even had a chance to begin? Why 'Mione?"

"Because I felt like I was betraying them, Ron and Harry. They've never forgiven you."

"I never stopped loving you 'Mione."

"Oh Draco…"

She stopped herself. What was she going to say? The truth was that she had never stopped loving him either. It had broken her heart to walk away like she had. She sat down and sighed.

"Draco," she began again, knowing that she couldn't lie to him. "I never really stopped loving you. It broke my heart to walk away from you like I did."

"Oh 'Mione. You were always so loyal."

She laughed. "I was, wasn't I? I suppose that isn't really always a good thing."

"Nope." Replied Draco as he leaned towards her, and she towards him. Their lips touched, and they relived their kiss from six years ago.

Hermione sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh Draco, I'm engaged to the wrong person, aren't I?"

"I would say so 'Mione. Especially if you could kiss me like that."

"Oh what have I done?" she cried, burying her head in her hands. "I should never have said yes. Now I'm going to break his heart. I never wanted to hurt him!"

"We'll sort it out 'Mione, I promise." Said Draco, as he held her in his arms.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhh...how romantic. But how is she gonna break up with Ron? Is she going to? How is Draco gonna dump Pansy? What will their reactions be? Review and stay tuned for the next few chapters to find out! 

Thanks a bunch everybody. P.S. Don't forget to REVEIW!!! (If you don't i'll set Fluffy on you!!!!)


	6. Can I Talk To You?

Hello Readers, it's good to be back.

Now, I would like to say a special thank-you to **_Emma-Louise 1993_**. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, and i would like all of my other readers to take a leaf out of her book, and review more. P.S. Keep up the reviewing.

Also, i would like to make a warning: for those who don't like "Ron Bashing". It's coming up in a couple of chapters. So i'm warning you now, and i'll warn you again in the next chapter, if you'll still reading after all the other chapters.

Enjoy the chapter!!!!

_Disclaimer - I own nothing... nothing at all... for the next few chapters anyway!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Can I Talk To You?**

Hermione lay awake next to Ron, listening to him snore.

"Oh Ron," she whispered, "How am I going to tell you? I don't want to break your heart."

In the end she decided that she wouldn't tell him just yet. She needed somebody to confide in. Then the answer came to her: Ginny.

When Draco returned to the suite he was sharing with Pansy, he had already made up his mind that it was over. He knew that it wasn't going to be hard for him like it was for Hermione. He also knew that Hermione probably wouldn't end it tonight. Maybe not for a long time.

"Pansy," he called as he walked into the room, "We need to talk."

"What about sweetheart?" She answered.

"Pansy, we have to end it."

"But Draco…why?"

"Because I don't love you Pansy."

"But…"

"Pansy, it's over. For good. Please don't beg." He sighed, "I'm going to get another suite for the rest of the holiday. There's no reason for you to miss out on it."

She looked him directly in the eyes, and to Draco's surprise, the look of pure sorrow in her eyes made him feel horrible.

"Please Pansy, I never meant to hurt you," he said, discovering for the first time that those words that were coming out of his mouth weren't just lies. "I do care for you, but not in the right way to have a relationship. I'm sorry Pansy."

She looked at him again, and this time, there was understanding mixed in with the sorrow.

"I always knew," she began, "That you never loved me. I'm not as stupid or shallow as people think I am." She sighed. "I always hoped that you could grow to love me, but you talk in your sleep, and I've heard you talk about her."

"What…who do I talk about?"

"Hermione Granger. Always Hermione." she smiled half-heartedly. "Who would've thought that one kiss could mean so much to someone?"

"Pansy... I... I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything. I'm not angry, and I'm not going to get vicious. You don't have to get a new suite. I don't really want to stay here now, after this."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Draco's break-up with Pansy. I wanted to make Pansy seem more human then she's always painted to be, cause really, i'm sure she's a nice person deep, deep, deep, well it's a lot of deeps anyway. Anyway, now we're one step close to Draco and Hermione getting together. (I added in the fact that Ron snores as a bit of humour. There isn't much of that for a while, so i thought that it would be a good idea.)

Now, you guys know the drill. Review and then i'll update. Otherwise you'll never get to find out what happens.

P.S. I'm going to be starting a new story called 'Bernadette' soon. It's a HP fanfic that revolves around Fred, George, and a character of my own. Watch out for it.

Ta Ta.

Darling-Angel-Puff


	7. Confessions Over Lunch

**HELLO READERS!!!!!**

Well, anyway, welcome back to Together Again. Well, i'm updating already, so obviously, i've had some reviews, so:

_**Emma-Louise 1993 - **Well, i know that this isn't going to satisfy you completely, but it's a start!!_

_**sherrithewriter -** I'm glad to hear that you like it. I'm trying to get the chapters a bit longer, but so far, i'm failing dismally. Sorry 'bout that._

_**tigersky7 - **Maybe... I can't really say, cause that would be giving it away. Soz._

_**Daneille Elizabeth Malfoy -** Oh it is. And it's going to stay that way to i hope!_

_Big thanks to all of you guys for your reviews. Keep it up and enjoy the story!!!_

_Disclaimer - I own nothing at all...except for maybe the resturant... that's about it._

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – A Confession Over Lunch**

**London**

Hermione sat with Ginny in a restaurant in Diagon Alley. She was picking at her food, and pushing it around her plate.

Ginny watched her, and wondered whether she should ask what was wrong. After watching Hermione play with her food for another 5 minutes, she decided that asking was probably best.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"What…" she exclaimed, "Nothings wrong? Nothing at all."

"Oh Hermione, don't lie to me. I can tell. You play with your food when you're agitated."

"I never knew that I did that…"Hermione muttered.

"Well now you do. So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to force it out of you?"

"I might as well tell you. Do you remember that secret I told you, back in my 7th year?"

"How you snogged Malfoy? Yeah, sure. I remember that."

"I… I think that I'm still in love with him."

"What!!! What about Ron? I thought that you loved him?"

"So did I, until I saw Draco at the resort." Hermione sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I do feel deeply for Ron, but I don't love him. Oh Ginny, I never wanted to hurt Ron, and I know that this is going to break his… and what about Harry? He'll never forgive me when he finds out!"

"Hermione, listen to me. Did you do anything with Malfoy?"

"We kissed."

"Well before anything else happens, you have to tell Ron!" frantically she added, "Harry told me that Ron's planning on talking about your wedding soon. You're going to end it tonight. What are you going to say? You can't mention Malfoy, they still hate him."

"I know. That's why I stopped it in the first place. I'm just so damn sick of having to be loyal to them all the time, instead of too myself."

"Ron, I need to talk to you about something." Called Hermione when she arrived home.

"Coming sweetheart. What's on your mind?" he added as he walked into the room.

"Ron… I …." _Oh my god, how am I going to say this_, she thought to herself. "Ron," she began again, "I can't marry you."

* * *

Duh Duh Duh... Well, here's a cliffhanger for you guys. What is going to happen???

**WARNING!!!!!! THERE WILL BE RON BASHING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU SHOULD STOP READING, CAUSE IT MAKES HIM LOOK LIKE A REAL ASSHOLE!!!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!**

Now, you guys know the drill. If you want to find out what happens, you have to review. Also, i wouldn't mind some more constructive feedback (thanks again _sherrithewriter_), as that is always very helpful.

Thanks a bunch, and hopefully, i'll get to update soon.

darling-angel-puff


	8. Disappearances

**Hello and welcome my wonderful readers.**

**Thank You To:**

_**Zombie-Cleavage:** I know that i need to make my chapters longer, and i am really trying. Thanks for the advice._

_**sherrithewriter:** I'm glad you like my Hermione, although she won't seem as brave after this chapter, she is still brave. After all, she did just as many brave things as Ron did, maybe even more, and she definintly was braver than him!_

_**Emma-Louise 1993:** Here is the Ron bashing for you. I knew you were looking forward to it. Everybody's gonna hate him after this chapter, trust me. Oh, and i'm glad you liked the last chapter._

_**Vala Douglas:** Well here is the next chapter for you. I'm glad you like my little cliffy. I'm quite proud of it myself! Don't try and press the next button this time, you'll have to wait :)._

Here is the promised Ron bashing for all of those who were looking forward to it.

_Disclaimer - still i own nothing sob i want to own the whole magical world sob_

**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Disappearances**

"I can't marry you.'

Ron shook his head, amazed. _I must be hearing things,_ he thought to himself. "Sorry Hermione. I thought that you said…"

"You're not hearing things Ron. I can't marry you. I don't love you like I thought I did. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't lie to you either."

"Hermione…I…"

She saw the tears in his eyes, the hurt and the anger, and she reached out towards him.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled.

"Ron please… I'm sorry… I do care for you. Just not in that way… I thought I did. I really did think that I did. Oh Ron…" she exclaimed, reaching out to him again.

This time the look that he gave her chilled her to the bone.

Then, out of nowhere, she felt something come into contact with her face, and felt her back slam into the wall behind her.

It took her all of a minute to realize what had happened, take one last frightened look at Ron, and bolt out of the door, into the streets of London.

Hermione kept on running, until she just couldn't run anymore. She had no idea where she was, and it seemed like it had been hours since she had run off. So she sat on the curb, and began to cry.

It was only then that she realized it was pouring with rain.

She had been sitting there for what felt like forever when he found her. She was sitting on the curb, completely drenched from the rain.

"'Mione?" came that well known voice. "What are doing out here?"

"Where is here, Draco?" answered Hermione. "I don't even know where I am."

She turned around and looked Draco in the eyes.

"You told him, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I knew it would be bad, but I didn't think it would be like this." She sobbed, moving her face out of the shadows so that Draco could see the bruise that had formed there. "He hit me Draco. He hit me. I never even thought that he could do something like that. I knew it would hurt him, but I never thought that he could do this. He was supposed to care about me!"

"He hit you?" said Draco angrily. "When I get my hands him I'll make him regret that he ever laid a hand on you."

"Don't you dare!!" cried Hermione, "Don't you dare go and try to be all heroic on me. Don't try anything!"

"But 'Mione…"

"Draco, I just want to disappear from here. I can't stand to see them hate me. I need to go somewhere where there is no chance of them hating me."

Draco helped her up. "Well then 'Mione, first I'll take you back to my place where, you can dry off and get some sleep." He sighed, "Then we'll disappear, together."

* * *

Well there we go. I hope you liked this chapter, but either way let me know by reveiewing!!!

The next chapter is going to skip forward a few years. just thought that i'd warn my readers.

Thanks for all of your support, and remember, no reviews, no updates.

Ta Ta,

darling-angel-puff


	9. Ministers

Hi eveyone, I'm back again! Sorry it's been so very long since i updated (about 11 months). I hope that you can forgive me for my tardiness.  
Anyway, my reviewers from last time (if you're still reading this):  
_**  
Danielle Elizabeth Malfoy** - Thanks. No Ron was too much of a nasty shit to follow her. All he cares about is himself.  
**sherrithewriter** - So am I. I really hate making him seem like a good person. There will be a part quite a few chapters onwards that will really make you despise him!  
**ChelseaBabe93** - Isn't he great! I hope you like the new, long awaited chapter._

Ok everyone, here is the next chapter. I am so, so sorry about the wait.

_**Disclaimer** - I own nothing except for a few new characters that you're about to meet... I wish I owned Draco though sigh_

* * *

**Ch 9 - Ministers  
5 Years Later  
11 Years after Hogwarts  
Melbourne, Australia**

"Draco, where are you? I have to go to work. Where's Marie? We can't leave Ebony here by herself!"  
At that moment, a young woman jumped out of the fireplace.  
"Mrs Malfoy, I am so sorry that I'm late! There was an interference with the Floo Network."  
"Don't apologise Marie, you're here now. Draco where are…"  
"I'm here 'Mione darling. Don't have to shout."  
"Where were you… oh never mind, we have to go. I start at the Ministry today…"  
"Mione, calm down. Go on off to work." He said, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Bye Draco, I'll see you at lunch. Have fun at work."  
And throwing the Floo Powder into the fire, she said "Australian Ministry of Magic" before stepping into the fire.

Seconds later she arrived at the Ministry, simultaneously stepping out of the fire and brushing the ashes of her robes. A young man walked over to her and offered his hand. "Mrs Malfoy, I presume?"  
"Yes, thank you. And you are?" she replied, shaking the offered hand.  
"Frank Sullivan, the office messenger, at your service," he replied smiling. "The minister sent me to show you to his office."  
"Ah well then, I suppose I'll follow you then."

Five years ago, Hermione and Draco had fled London after breaking it off with Ron. They had gone to Australia to escape everything, and start a new life together.  
Four years ago they had married, and she had become Mrs Hermione Malfoy. Three years ago, their daughter, Ebony Lily had been born. Now that Ebony was three, Hermione no longer felt guilty having a job. It had not taken her more than a couple of weeks to secure a position as Secretary to the Australian Minister for Magic, especially after he discovered that she had graduated top of her year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most prestigious magical school in the world.

"Mrs Malfoy, what a pleasure to meet you," greeted the Minister. "Please take a seat."  
"Thank you Minister. I'm extremely grateful to have been given this job."  
"Oh don't be ridiculous. I'm extremely lucky to have you. Obviously we don't get very many Hogwarts graduates here," he paused. "I am sorry to say that you will have to begin your work immediately. The British Minister for Magic is due to arrive any minute and I need these files copied for our records," handing her a pile of papers and indicating another desk in his office.  
"Of course Minister," she replied smiling.

A few minutes later she heard the very familiar sound of someone arriving through the Floo Network. She continued on with her work, not worrying about who had arrived.  
"Hello Mr Potter, I'm so glad that you could make it."  
"Not at all. I'm happy to be able to sort this out with you."

When she heard his voice, she froze, not daring to look up from her work. She hadn't heard that voice in five years. She knew she had hurt Harry by not saying goodbye, and was almost certain that Ron had not told him the truth about the circumstances she had left in. This was a confrontation that she did not want to have.

"Ah, how rude of me. I must introduce you to my new secretary. Mr Potter this Mrs Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy, the British Minister for Magic."  
"Nice to…" began Harry, but he froze as the young woman looked up. "Hermione?"  
"Harry…" she whispered.  
"You know each other?" asked the Australian Minister, surprised.  
"Yes Minister," answered Hermione, quick off the mark, as per usual. "We were at Hogwarts together."  
"Well, that's nice to know. Now Mr Potter, let me show you around."  
"Of course." He turned to Hermione. "Would you like to have lunch with me, to catch up on old times, Mrs Malfoy?" he asked, practically spitting the last two words out.  
"Of course Mr Potter," she replied, hurt by the venom he had used. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

_Ok everyone... what will happen at the lunch? Will Harry forgive her? Will side with Ron? Review and you'll find out in the next chapter._

Ok there we have it. Please, as usual, let me know what you think, and give consructive criticism. Please don't review and tell me the chapters aren't long enough, because i know that they're short, and i am really trying to get them longer.

Sincerely,  
Darling-Angel-Puff


End file.
